The confectionery articles called jujube have the disadvantage of being badly protected against effects of the outside atmosphere even if these articles are packed in small bags which are more or less tight.
In fact it is easy to notice that after a preservation period, more or less long depending on the quality of the gum and adjuvants which are used, there occurs a loss of the water and of the volatile flavorings on the surface of the article. This phenomenon results in a progressive hardening of the article and the necessity to chew the article for a few seconds before tasting the aromatization of flavor which has been incorporated therein.
These disadvantages are a nuisance and dissuade some customers who prefer other types of sweets.
The present invention copes with these disadvantages by providing a new coating and an over-aromatization or over-tasting of jujubes and other similar confectionery articles.